Why?
by DETERMINED2write
Summary: Discovering a way to free monsterkind fills you with DETERMINATION. Knowing what iy may entail fills you with sorrow. Will you be able to withstand Chara post-Geno? lets see.
1. Chapter 1

Why?

You feel the attack ripping through your leg, knocking off your last HP. Luckily, you just SAVED. You LOAD.

"hey kid. that look on your face tells me i went a little too hard in our sparring match." Sans says, right before he would have unleashed an especially harsh bone attack. You tell him not to wory, and that you are just lucky you finally got him to train.

"i still don't see the _point_ " quips the skeleton as you dive towards him, your knife gleaming with an undertone of red magic. "we both know you're just going to RESET, don't we."

You tell your skeletal friend that ever since you found out he can dodge, you've been eagerly waiting for another chance to spar. You also tell Sans you will LOAD if you accidentally kill him.

"SANS! THERE YOU ARE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOOK OFF WORK TO PLAY WITH THE HUMAN!" When you look at Papyrus, the snow settling on his shoulders reminds you all too much of dust.

You tell Sans, "I am the legendary fartmaster"

"kid, RESETing already? you must either be impatient, or having flashbacks to your neutral run where you only spared my bro here." Sans says, giving you a dark look.

As you pull out the RESET button, you tell Sans to meet you at Grillbys.

 **File RESET.**

You push yourself up off the ground, ignoring the stick, and grabbing a few flowers instead. Won't be needing any weapons at all this time around. The new possibilities opening before you fills you with Determination. File SAVED. You walk into the next room.

Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower But you-" You cut Flowey off, telling him to cut the crap and get on with trying to kill you.

"Fine if that's how you want to play it, I won't even do my kill or be kille d spiel." Flowey says as white pellets rise up on all sides. "Should give me extra time to KILL YOU!" he says, throwing his petaled head back in maniacal laughter as vines appear to close off escape. You make puns as you wait for Toriel to appear. In your head, you count off the seconds until you need to let yourself get hit. 5, 4, 3, 2, ... Stop Dodging. Right on time, you get a facefull of pellets, reducing you to one HP. A few seconds later, you hear a gasp coming from the door, and a fireball sends Flowey flying to the other side of the room.

"My child! Are you OK? Oh my, I promise, not all monsters are that bad," says GoatMom as she heals your wounds. You take her hand and follow her down the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

Well. I see you just couldn't _wait_ to RESET this time around. Why did you have to RESET just to meet the trashbag at Grillby's? And no weapon? That will certainly make things harder for me...

What? Don't worry? Why, it's not like you're gonna do what I want anytime soon... _Oh_...Well, this will be... _FUN_. =)

"My child, are you alright? You seem awfully quiet. I do hope that horrible flower didn't frighten you too much." says Toriel, turning her head to look at you. You continue following her, going through the familiar Ruins hijinks. You smile when she hides behind the pillar all-too-obviously. You chuckle when she leaves you to fend for yourself. The familiar friends fill you with DETERMINATION.

You soon come across Napstablook. Smiling you go to "wake up" the sleeping ghost.

"ZZZZzzzzZZZzZzZ... Why aren't they leaving... ZZZZzZZZzzZzz... Fine. Up I go. Sorry."

You tell Napstablook not to worry. You chat amiably with them, comforting them and cracking jokes. Finally, you use your trump card. ACTFlirtNapstablook. Blushing, the ghost shows you their tear top hat and fades away. Softly, you hear, "Usually I go to the Ruins to hide, but today I met a really nice human."

Continuing on, you complete puzzles until you come to the ornery rock. In a hurry, you seem to make it mad. It absolutely refuses to move at all. Since you wont be able to complete the puzzle, you do something you hhave never done before. ou climb over the spikes, ever-so-carefully. You then continue on your way to Toriel's house.

You greet her, and go to slep. When you wake up, you put her pie in your pocket and go into the living room. Hurrying through, you continuously ask to leave the Ruins, until she hurries into the basement.

Down in the basement, you refuse to FIGHT, only using the MERCY button. Finally, she lets you pass. This time, you say something else before leaving. You tell her that this isn't good-bye, and you'll see her again, but she wont like it when she does. Tearing up, you leave.

"Howdy! She may not have known what you meant, but I sure do! Wowie, you must be getting bored, 'cause I could have sworn you'd already done all the "kill Toriel" options! Pretty soon, you'll be just like me, no compassion whatsoever!" Asriel's soulless husk has no idea how right he is, and how wrong he is at the same time. I'll be the one without compassion, won't I? You'll just be the vehicle. =)

 **You may have noticed my posts are pretty short. That is because I am going to attempt, emphasis on attempt, to do daily uploads. Also, the music to listen to for the next chaper is at first, Snowdin's theme, about 3 paragraphs of Bonetrousle, and lastly, "The Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans"**


	3. Chapter 3

You walk away, leaving Asriel's husk behind you. His cackling eats into the back of your skull. Fou can feel your future sins crawling on your back.

This time, when you pass the log, you shout that you need to get to Grillby's as fast as possible, and asked if you could skip the convienient lamp. At the bridge, you turn around and shake Sans' hand, laughing at the whoopee-cushion. You swear it gets funnier every time.

"So, you want to just go ahead and skip the lamp then? Alright, no BONES about it, it will be faster. Paps'll probably just vertebrae-t with excitement." You can almost hear the Ba-Dum-Tsss in the background.

And here's the spaghettor now. Great. I can't wait to lop his head clean from his shoulders. "SANS! WHY AREN'T YOU AT YOUR POST?" "i don't know. hey, what's that besides me?" You wave and say hi.

"NYEHH! A HUMAN! SANS, YOU ARE SO LAZY! THEY STAND RIGHT NEXT TO YOU AAND YOU WONT CAPTURE THEM!" "ah well. guess im just "boo" lazy." Literally steaming at the ears, Papyrus stomps off, grumbling aabout going to fetch a cage for the human.

Sans immeadietly teleports you both to Grillby's. Time seems to stop around you both as soon as your food arrives. You start telling him about how you can manipulate "Flowey" into freeing monsterkind. About how there are three timelines necessary, and in a certain order as well.

First, and last, pacifist routes. First a pacifist concluding in Omega Flowey, and last the one where monsters are freed. However, it is the one in the middle he wont like. "what. gonna kill someone?" he asks you. You tell him no, you have to kill everyone. You tell him about how I might take full control, even after a RESET. Might? More like probably. " _ **WHAT.**_ " You ask him to please not hate you, even as the white orbs fade from his eyes. You tell him he will probably have to go all out sometime in the timeline. Before he tells you he already has, you tell him you know he has not.


	4. Chapter 4

" **Kid. Ya can' really expect me to be alright with this, can you?** **"** asked Sans, his eyes blacked out entirely. You explain that he doesn't really have a choice. It is, however, up to him to SAVE you once on the surface, a you fear I will take control. You're right, Frisky. I will.

After this, you both left for Sans's house. There you met Papyrus.

"HUMAN! HOW DID YOU EVADE MY PUZZLES ENTIRELY?"

"i just took the kid to Grillby's, Paps. told 'em some pretty... humer-ous puns. they were pretty punny, if i do say so myself, no bones about it," said Sans, glaring at you. Papyrus, oblivious as always, offered you some spaghetti.

"OH MY! I CAN NOT BELIEVE SANS SUBJECTED YOU TO THE HORRIBLE GREASE OF GRILLBY'S! EAT THIS!" You smiled happily, and choked down the spaghetti.

You tell Papyrus the spaghetti was delicious.

You left and went to the nearest SAVE. File SAVED. You run around, getting into fights with, and sparing, as many monsters as possible to earn money. Why get a job when monsters practically throw money at you? It might not be really ethical, but it sure is easy.

You then buy some cinamon bunnys at the shop, and continue to the Papyrus FIGHT. You talk him down, and after beating the crap out of you, he lets you SPARE him. Sometimes I really wish I didn't feel whatever you felt. Ah, well, to the date, I guess.

 **You may have noticed I don't go into a lot of detail. I save that for the next timeline, and the surface. However, since there will be some.. changes to the "date" with Papyrus, expect great detail. Also, if I haven't posted a chapter by 10:00 Eastern Standard Time, infer I was busy, or there might be an extra special chapter coming up. And now, a word from a charachter soon to be of great importance.**

 **Hello, humans. I quite enjoy this. I only have major fourth wall awareness in this section. It'll be quite small when I meet Frisk. See you soon. I have one more thing, too. If you go in the comments, and use correct formatting, you can "PLAY" as Frisk like a game of sorts.**


	5. Chapter 5

As you walk over to Papyrus and Sans' house, you find Sans blocking your path.

"heh. guess i don't have to worry just yet. but if you do intend to go through with this, you're going to have a Bad Time. kid, i don't want to hurt you." he says, looking you straight in the eye. in his empty sockets, you could almost make out a... cyan, yellow, and blue glow. Odd.

You tell Sans not to worry. By the time you make it to Judgement Hall, you wont be there, at least, not in control. At this, he frowns.

"still going with the 'possesed by a DEMON' route, huh? i told ya, kid, i aint buyin it. i admit, your eyes have gone red before, but that could just be DT."

You tell Sans that he will believe you, soon enough, and go around him, knocking on the door.

"WHY, HELLO, TINY HUMAN! READY FOR OUR DATE?" asks Papyrus, a grin on his face. You tell him yes, and he goes off to change. You ask Sans if he made any changes to Papyrus's date outfit.

"nope. it's perfect just the way it is, just because Paps wears it. heh, heh. look, kid, thanks. you could easily not do the date, but in every timeline where you don't kill Paps, you always come and do it, just to make him happy. thanks."

You tell Sans not to thank you, and that you enjoy the date. Its hilarious, seeing Papyrus get all flustered.

After you said this, you hear Papyrus coming down the stairs, in his date outfit. Basketball shoulderpads, "cool dude" shirt, and jean shorts. And his hat, of course.

"HUMAN! NYEH-HEH-HEH! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE ARRIVED! PREPARE TO BE AMAZED AT MY... DATING PROWESS!" After this, he shows you around the house. You feed his pet rock, which you discovered a while back, was the living variety, as in the Ruins.

You then go into the kitchen, where he lets you help make spaghetti. You show him how to dice the veggies, instead of pulverizing them. You tell him it makes them easier to put in the pot.

You both then eat the spaghetti. At least, he eats it, while you feed it to the annoying dog. That thing always appears at the best, and worst, moments.

Once Papyrus is full you go to his bedroom, and engage in an intense pillow fight. You let him win. You both proceed to build a blanket fort immeadieatly after.

Sans walks in, and gets a pillow to the face.

"heh, i guess things are getting pretty... _in-tents_." quips the skeleton. You tell him his pun was _humerus_. Really? Another pun, Frisk?

"NYEH! SANS, YOU ARE RUINING THE DATE WITH YOUR TERRIBLE PUNS!"

"awww, Paps, don't you think they're... _pun_ ny?" At this, Papyrus turns you both blue, and flings you into the living room.

Enjoying good laughs with old friends fills you with DETERMINATION. File SAVED.

 **Okay, Im doing it. Please like, comment, and follow if you enjoy. If ot, don't torture yourself with my horrible writing, and go find a better fanfic. Shouldn't be too hard.**


	6. Chapter 6

I know this would be against regulations otherwise, but I need to tell you guys something. I wont be able to update veery often on Sundays. I am super sorry, I just have church, Sunday is usually when we all go shopping as a family, and other errands. I also have to muck out the chicken coop once a month. I would have to do it more often, but we only have two chickens. I also have to help clean the house on Sunday afternoons. Sorry. I will also be camping July 23-25 as of right now. the date might change, depending on weather, but don't expect updates while im camping, as there is no wifi.

As you walk down the familiar waterfall path, you pass Sans's stand, and he asks if you want to go to Grillby's again, to time-shenanigans this time, just greasey diner food. You, of course say yes.

However, the teleport seems to go wrong, and you end up in a new part of waterfall. It seems to be a hallway, and there is a gray door.

"hey, kid, don't go in there. an... aqcuaintance... of mine lives in there, and he doesn't much care for visitors." said Sans, suddenly serious.

You tell him you can befriend anyone, and march towrds the door.

"don't say i didn't warn ya."  
The mysterious warning fills you with determination. File SAVED.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about not updating, the last few days were hectic. I still live with my parents, and guess what? First, they decided that the ENTIRE HOUSE needed a deep-cleaning. Next, they got all gung-ho about family bonding, so I wont be able to update much, as my only internet connection is wifi stolen from the neighbors. Sporadic, at best. Should be fixed by Tuesday.

Now, UnderTale!

As you push open the strange grey door, you see an equally grey room. Void of any and all color, it seems oddly vast for such a small room.

Standing right in the middle, is a monster. He appears to be a skeleton, which surprises you. Even in timelines where you explored all of the capital, Sans and Papyrus were still the only monsters you ever met who were skeletons.

However, he is not quite like Sans, or Papyrus. He ...Stands?... in the middle of the room, facing away from you. You walk up to him, and ask if hes alright. It is thhen you notice how melty he is. Almost like an Amalgam.

It is when he turns around that you are startled. He is clearly a skeleton, but two cracks go up and down his face, making his left eye appear droopy, and his right perked up.

Why are you here, child of Willpower? Frisk, I need to translate this. He is speaking in code. It seems he said "Why are you here, child of Willpower?" I will temporarily auto translate for you, Frisk. See? You need me.

He continues. "Ah, I see the DEMON still attaches themself to you" First, I am not a demon, second, wow he got the pronoun right.

"Of course. Gender does not matter quite as much to monsters. For quite a few, non-binary is biological, not just a state of mind, Chara Dreemur."

Okay, this is getting freaky. Can we leave?

"No you may not. I have a question for Frisk, DEMON. Frisk, what are you planning?"

You can't tell him about the plan, Frisk! Who knows if he'll believe you.

"I will believe you. I know more about RESET than you, Asriel, and Frisk here combined, fallen Dreemur."

You decide to tell him the plan, and add one more thing to it. You ask him to meet you for tea on the surface.

"Ah, I'm afraid that won't be possible. Allow me to explain. I am WingDing Gaster, father of Sans and Papyrus." You ask why they never mention you.

"I am sufering a fate worse than death Child of Willpower. You see, I used to be the royal scientist, Asgore's right-hand monster. However, while I was attempting a... project, I fell into the core, and was shattered. This left me here. I am only tangible in this room, a connection, of sorts, to the VOID. However, in this room, I can barely maintain my sanity. So, I leave, and can observe. I can not, however, interact, self-injected DETERMINATION or no. And yes, I have seen all the times yo mercilessly slaughtered my son. However, I will continue in the next chapter, as the author must rest, writing at midnight as _she_ is."

Yep, now you know my gender. I am female, biologically and mentally. As you will see in this fanfic, I am not homophobic or anti-trans. Howver, I do thhink thhat before surgery, trans people with... dangly bits... should use the mens restroom and trans people with... female genitalia... should use the womens, as not to scar five-year-olds for life.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, guys, hate if you want to, but in this AU, Flowey will only react with GODMODE if Frisk first does Genocide. Just FYI. Also, YAY! I'M BACK! WEEK-LONG ABSENCE, GONE! NEAR DAILY UPDATES, HELLO!

Wait, What? Frisk, this guy is delusional.

"No, I am not, Dreemur. I simply have a certain awareness that you don't. This seems to be void-related."

You tell him you will SAVE everyone, even me and Azzy. What's on more monster stuck where they shouldn't be? is your logic.

"Ahh, but you don't understand," says the goopy skeleton, raising an asenal of bones behind himself. "I still may not be quite sane, CHILD OF MERCY" What the... A whole new layer of code? I can't even translate this one! Oh no, here comes the attacks.

You turn towards the door after slamming RUN, but there is no door.

"It won't be that easy, even against my son." you hear him say, as a blast of pure magical energy tears through your SOUL.

File, LOAD.

"hehheheheh. i told you not to mess with him. he's no pushover, i would know. had to be, to drill any sort of training into my skull."

Ughh. It's the trashbag, and he's holding an electric drill. I'd rather eat Ebbotbloom again rather than deal with his puns.

You laugh at my reaction to his punnage.

"kid, it wasn't that **humerous**. can't tickle your funny **bone** too much, can it?"

Frisk, I will slowly torture everyone to death instead of one-shots if you stay here with trashbag another second.

You turn around, and leave.

It was previously obscured by Sans, but you quickly realize where you're standing. Right before your next encounter with MK.

"i'll keep my eye **socket** on you"


	9. Chapter Update

Well, crap. I am a horrible person, arent I? WRITERS BLOCK! instead, Q&A in the comments below to get ideas flowing. And I may just skip to geno after the Q&A, cause we all know how pacifist goes. so sorry. I am a bigger pile of trash than the dump Alphys gets her anime from.


End file.
